Clark gets a Job
by Tinfungus
Summary: Clark earns money to help his parents


Authors note: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters related to it.  
  
CLARK GETS A JOB  
  
"Hand me another bail of hay, but don't knock me down this time", Mr. Kent says to Clark as they work in the barn. "Sure thing dad. By the way, I have something to say." "What is it Clerk?" "It's Clark dad. CLARK get it right! You named me for crying out loud." "Sorry, I do that every day, don't I?" "Its OK dad, I know it's the way you earthlings think." Both Clark and Mr. Kent chuckle loudly. Mrs. Kent overhears their laughter and rushes to the barn to see what's wrong. "Mom, I'm glad you're here too. I have decided I want to get a job. I want to make some money. If I'm going to lift hay and plow the fields and work hard all day, I want to get paid for it." Mrs. Clark gasps and says "Clark! Don't you want to continue working here for free?" "No mother, I don't. I'm super and want to get paid for it" "I can understand that Martha. I was 35 before I started to work." "Now now Jonathan, our Clarky is still too young to have such responsibility." "Geez Dad, did you find her in a corn field too? Mom! I rescue people from harrowing death defying situations all the time! I think I can handle being an office boy for the Smallville Times. I already talked to the editor Mr. Snodgrissle. He said I can start work tomorrow. And besides, why did you have to name me Clark and not something normal like Johnny, Willy, Teddy, or Fred?" Shocked and dismayed, Mr. and Mrs. Kent reluctantly allow little Clarky to go to work after school." The next day, the bell rings for school to start. Seated beside Clark, Lana says, "Would you like to come over to my house after school today and help me study my anatomy?" "Well, gee whiz Lana, why on earth would I be interested in your anatomy? Which reminds me, I need to talk to Pete. Tell him I want to see him" "Lana laments, "Somehow I expected you to say that." "Besides Lana, I'm going to work right after school" Clark said while wiping his drool with his cape. Clark is so excited for school to end at 3 o'clock that he uses his x-ray vision to make the clocks run fast forward. R-r-r-r-ring!!! The bell sounds. "Hot dog, time to go!" Clark runs like the wind to the Smallville Times office. "I'm here Mr. Snodgrissle!!" "Glad to see you're so prompt boy." Eagerly, Clark asks "What can I do to start? Help write stories? I'm a good writer. Edit reports? I can learn editing. Take pictures? I'm a good photographer. I have a lot of pictures of my friend Pete." Mr. Snodgrass shakes his head and says "Sorry boy, I need someone to move a pile a junk that's behind the building. More safety code violations again you know." As Clark clears the clutter, Cloe comes by. "OH! IS that you Clark? What are you doing? I didn't recognize you with your glasses " Proudly Clark responds "I'm working. I have a job." Surprised but also proud for him too, Cloe says "that's great Clark. I was on my way to Pete's house to go swimming in the creek. How do you like my new string bikini?" Clark rubs his eyes and says, "Golly, even with my super vision, I have trouble seeing it." Sensing his worry Cloe says "Don't worry, it must be the new see-thru mesh material it's made from". "oh", says Clark and he turns and goes back to work. Five minutes have passed, Clark goes inside to tell the boss that he's finished. "Already!?" a surprised Mr. Snodgrissle says as he looks out the window toward the currently cleared corner. "That's all I really needed you to do. Here's fifty dollars, I'll call you when I need more work done sometime, ok boy?" "Sure thing Mr. Snodgrissle" An excited Clark dashes home to tell his folks. "MOM! DAD! I got paid!". "That's wonderful son, we're so proud of you now." his mother said. "Thanks Mom, and here's $15 for you. You need to go to the beauty shop. Because. about your hair..damn! In fact here's $10 more, maybe you should go see Lex's barber. And dad, here is $25 for you, maybe you can get a new wife just for the night." Mrs. Kent wipes a tear from her eye, "Oh John, isn't he the most thoughtful boy you could ever imagine!?" 


End file.
